conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Popular Republic of China
China '(Chinese: 中国), officially the '''Popular Republic of China '('''PRC), is the most populous state in the world with over 1.24 billion citizens. Located in east asia, the country covers aproximately 7 million square kilometers. It is the worlds third or fourth largest country by total area. __ToC__ History Post World War II The Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945) (part of World War II) forced an uneasy alliance between the Nationalists and the Communists as well as causing around 20 million Chinese civilian deaths. The Japanese "three-all policy" in north China—"kill all, burn all and destroy all", was one example of wartime atrocities committed on a civilian population. With the surrender of Japan in 1945, China emerged victorious but financially drained. The continued distrust between the Nationalists and the Communists led to the resumption of the Chinese Civil War. In 1947, constitutional rule was established, but because of the ongoing Civil War many provisions of the ROC constitution were never implemented in mainland China. In 1969, Communist China, as well with Taiwan disagreed to go into the East Asia Unity Zone, which singled out the two nations from economic growth, causing tensions between Japan and Korea instead of each other. Republic of China Durning World War III, The People's Republic of China had become part of the Organization of Independent States which fought along side with the Grand Yarphese Republic and combated both the Nationalists in the South and with the Union of Everett and the India. The Communist reign lost control after several Planetary Alliance For Freedom attacks on China's mainland government caused major up-roar from the masses, linking the Republic of China's goals to reunite the two nations into a free society. China, after the war lost Northeastern China to the East Asian Federation, after a series of government struggles and the loss of Taiwan. Relations went from a mild warmth to a deep cold, as see to those of World War Two relations. Liúxíng Rebellion On January 2nd of 2012, the popular politician Er Kuang Nu lead a popular rising from the city of Shanghai. The Shanghai local police and local armed forces defected to the rebel militia called the "Liúxíng de jiěfàngjūn" or Popular Liberation Army. Shanghai and surrounding areas came under rebel control. Soon the conflict turned into a fully fledged war, with another nation the Guangzhou State appearing in the south. Everett soon joined to fight against the southern state, fighting brutally for southern cities. After a period of time the war began to slow down and the Popular Republic asked for support from world powers, receiving small amounts from other nations however receiving the majority of its supplies from the East Asian Federation. However on the 27th of January the Republic of China was annexed completely by the Popular Republic, this allowed a full scale war against the southern state which ended with victory for the Republic. Modern History T Politics Government Organisation link: Popular Board of China link: Local Boards of Popular China The Popular Board of China (PBC) is a simple government in comparison to many other nations, most power is delegated to local governments however sometimes common policies are agreed to nationwide. While the Grand Leader is Er Kuang Nu, his position is mainly advisory to the central government and his position of power can be equated to more of a president without direct powers. There are six boards within the Popular Board: *Board of Economics *Board of Culture *Board of War *Board of Justice *Board of Relations *Board of the Interior Each handle specific tasks of national government however more policies are decided on a local level. Provinces link: Provinces of Popular China There are 19 Provinces within the Popular Republic of China, each with their own local government, they hold more power than the central government in homeland affairs and are not required to follow the orders of the Popular Board of China. The capital province Jiangsu is home to Shanghai however recieves no special powers due to its status apart from the seat of the Popular Board of China. Foreign Relations link: Relations of Popular China The Popular Republic enjoys good relations with its far eastern neighbors like the East Asian Federation and is the leader of the Sino Co-operation Pact, however its relations with the far west is strained. It war with the Allied states and its conflict with Everett over Iran has put its ability to influence these nations to an all time low. In Europe it seeks good relations however its two main interest groups: the German Empire with Imperium Skandinavisk and East Bulgaria are in conflict which has made european diplomacy difficult. Military Popular Liberation Army link: Popular Liberation Army The Popular Liberation Army (PLA) is the largest standing military force in the world, due to the large amounts of armed soldiers in the uprising, there are more than 14 million armed troops in the forces with 1 to 2 million being soldiers from the old Republics army. Despite advice, Er Kuang Nu has kept these troops semi mobilised with 7 million on standing duty and 7 million on leave, with plans to rotate troops around every six months. The Popular Liberation Army consists of 4 branches, the Liberation Ground Forces, the Liberation Naval Forces, the Liberation Aerial Forces and the Liberation Advanced Forces. Reform is planned to happen soon however no details have been released. Economy Private Industry link: Economy of Popular China The economy of the Popular Republic of China is completely privatised with a few old government corporations being broken down. The rapid change from the very centralised economy of the Republic of China has startled many economists who expected the change to damage the Chinese economy. While there was to begin with a plummet only a week afterwards the economy boomed and got back onto steady growth. Culture Education link: Education of Popular China The current education system in China consists of state primary and secondary education with tertiary education being fully private. The system is considered by the Board of Culture to have the best long term effects for both China as a whole and the poor. The system is due to be reviewed in 2020, when the effects will be considired to be more tangable. Technology Bio Technology link: Bio Technology of Popular China While the Popular Republic has mainly borrowed technology there is rarely talk about its new Bio Technology, mainly its implants, cloning and robotic prosthesis's. While these unique technologies were developed by members of the inner popular party the technology has been distributed to several chinese companies which now compete to produce the most advanced and sophisticated implants and such. Due to recent developments implants have become cheap enough for common use within the middle class and the population that uses implants is increasing by a huge amount. Other Technology link: Technology of Popular China The Popular Republic has become notorious for its use of other nations technology and for its splicing of technologies to create unique items. However no other place has it become more prevalent of its technological advancements than the military which has a variety of weapons unique in use. The key borrowed techonologies include but are not limited to: Particle Beams, Nuclear Fusion and Electromagnetic Resistant Materials. Category:Popular China